Splatoon: Fallout
Splatoon: Fallout is an upcoming Super Mario 64 GMOD/SFM action comedy machinima based on the Splatoon in the Nutshell series by Geofcraze634. This machinima stars Geofcraze634, SMG4 and pm58790. Synopsis When the Rainmaker is stolen, Geo and SMG4 join forces with Super Mario 64 latest member, P.M. Not long when they find another Inkling known as Ibuki. Now they're in a race against time to get it back! Cast * Geofcraze634 * SMG4 * pm58790 * TBA as Ibuki * Alex Spider (スパイダー) as himself * GaoGaiKingTheGreatVA as Agent Blue * ManicWednesday as Agent Orange * Ellie Godelia as Dark Squid * EpicLuigi Kid as Poopy Inkling * LizzietheRatcicle15 as Callie and Marie * CuteYoshiLover as Blue Inkling Girl Several characters such as Yoshi, Kirby, Rabbid and Professor E. Gadd will make their appearance. For most characters, Geo and P.M. will have Heavy and Joker's voice from Team Fortress 2 and Persona 5 respectively. Music Trailers Trivia * This machinima was inspired from the movie Mission: Impossible – Fallout and Octo Expansion, Splatoon 2 downloadable content. * This marks the first time to establish both Heavy and Omega as fallen heroes, due to their actions to the Splatoon ''GMOD/SFM Community in real life. **Heavy gets caught in a sexual roleplay with Ellie Godelia. This draws LolAttack's attention to prove he is a pedophile. He deletes his YouTube channel as well as all his social media accounts on May 5, 2018, after PickSurprise uploaded his [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ne98_9uCDUg ''Channel Checker video of him] on February 25, 2018. This is where Heavy is banned from the community, as he tries to sneak back in under new alias Wild Deadeye (now as Cpt. Pootis), but was caught by MediExcalibur2012https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CdMV4hOLWts, which leads to deleting his channel yet again and removed from the internet for good. **Omega tries to defend Heavy from being exposed as a pedophile, but failed. He would then retired from making GMOD videos on April 19, 2018, so he can focus on his game designer career and officially ended his friendship with Heavy on June 23, 2018, after realizing after Heavy left the internet, he would backstab his closest friends. By March 2019, he officially announced that his channel is no longer active. **Geofcraze634's comment on his project Splatoon in the Nutshell 4 states he's still feel regretted making three Splatoon in the Nutshell machinimas with themhttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UG0Ab2s48Uc. This lead him to cancel Splatoon in the Nutshell 7, due to milking and lack of time and motivations, before Genesis encourages him to bring back his old project two years later. Crispy Toast stated what Heavy and Omega have done in the past is unacceptablehttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OlDVfuQLWushttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JWyMfFtKfv8.﻿ * This marks Geofcraze634's first time making a collab video with pm58790, the other collaborators he's done with are Heavy the Squid (Inspector Heavy), Omega the Squid Man (OmegaMario89), Shroom_ (Blu Inkling), Violet Inkling and Genesis (originally The Yellowist and Chloe Puff). ** The creator participates in Geofcraze634's birthday collabs on a number of occasions, including his tweet from one of the scenes of ''Splatoon in the Nutshell 6''https://twitter.com/pm58790/status/711695889966964737. References Videos Category:Films